Halfway Around The World
by YamiHikari02
Summary: Yami comes back from talking to Ishizu looking upset...what did she say to him that made him so upset and how will it affect Yugi's and Yami's relationship YugiXYami CHAPTER 3 FINALLY UP
1. At Yugi's Home

Disclaimer- I do not yes DO NOT own yu-gi-oh!

Halfway Around The World

(oh just to let you know in this story thing yami has his own body)

Yugi was sitting alone on his bed waiting for Yami to come back from visiting Ishizu as she wanted to tell him something. Yugi and Yami had been going out for a few mouths now and everything was going along great. In the last few mouths that they have been going out Joey had finally got the courage to tell Mai his feelings about her and Mai finally told her feelings to Joey about him and so they are finally going out. Serenity had finally made up her mind about who she was going to go out with Duke or Tristain and Tea only last week went off to New York to study dance. Yugi was happy for her but also a little sad because he would not be able to see her for some time and she was one of his friends but she said she would keep in touch with everyone at least once a week. So far no letter has arrived from her but that could be because of something or it could be that she has just not written to them.

Yugi continued waiting for Yami to get back from his meeting with Izishu. Just then Yugi heard the door open so he got up from the bed and ran downstairs to see Yami and saw that Yami's face did not look happy…but upset and sad so Yugi walked up to him and asked "what's the matter? Why are you so sad? What did she say? Is that why you're sad?"

"What's the matter? Well that's a hard one to answer I don't really want to talk about it" Yami said as he went up the stairs and locked himself into his room.

"Yami?" Yugi said walking up the stairs and to Yami's bedroom door "Why won't you tell me what's the matter…we should really since we are going out and all" Yugi said though the door trying to get Yami to tell him but no sound came out of the room "Yami? Please tell me" Yugi tried again but nothing happened "do you want me to leave you alone for a while?" this time an answer came saying "can you please…I really need time to think for a while"

"Ok then Yami I will leave you to it" Yugi said as he walked away from the door and went to his room and shut the door

After a few hours since Yami had come home Yami had still not come out of the room and Yugi had started to worry about what Yami was doing in there…was he still thinking and why has he not come out of his room…Yugi went to the door of Yami's room and tried to listen to find out what Yami was doing but no sound came out of the room…all Yugi could hear was Yami moving around from time to time so Yugi went away from the room to the living room and sat down on the sofa and read a book.

2 hours later a door was heard opening and the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs so Yugi looked up from his book and saw Yami appear from the bottom of the steps and sat down not saying a word still looking upset.

Yugi put his book down and asked Yami "are you ever going to tell me what the matter is…I'm only asking because I'm worried"

Yami turned his head and looked at Yugi and said "I guess I better tell you because it is best you know" yami said getting up and sitting next to Yugi looking at him "Yugi you know I had to go see Ishizu today for something important"

"yes what about it" Yugi said looking at Yami

"ummmm well I don't know how to say this but…."

Oh well that is where I'm going to leave it mwahahahahahahaha stay tuned to find out what Yami is going to say to Yugi stay tuned.


	2. Why Is Yami So Upset?

Lisa: hiya again ppl and welcome back…yay a record number of reviews…for me that is 9 :D yay I is happy ands thanks ppl who called me evil :D

Wishwryter- I know I'm evil and I will tell you in this chapter what he says…this was my first time at a cliff hanger that I was not going to put in before…hehehe

Silverwolf- yes I am evil I know it hehehe and you will find out what is so important soon and thanks for loving it that makes me happy…because my others ones are…well I don't get as many reviews as I did here yay…I mean in one chapter lol

Walverina- I have updated now so you will find out lol

Jennifer- how could I stop it there…dunno why just wanted to and I felt like it hehehe me so evil mwahahahahaha

Darkyami7- yay first person to say that they know what might happen…and I am bad at English but I will try to write in more detail…tell me if I don't

Satan- wow someone has a funky name…I thought I was the only evil person in this place…I was wrong and hehehe I stopped because I wanted to :P and your threats don't scare me…but I wrote this anyway

Skymagician- yes evil cliff hangers I hate them to but I wanted one in that chapter because I thought it might go well hehehe and I will try to keep up the good work…if I don't get writers black like I do with most of my fan fics :S

Plutobaby494- wow instead of calling me evil you call me mean…that's a first and third person to ask me that question of why I stopped there lol

Kaimei Tenshi- wow I have a good plot…I think I might faint…but I won't lol and yay a bit of flaming to…as I said I SUCK at English…believe me for my short story I got a E EVIL COURSE WORK and that was last year 2 years ago and I got all e for coursework…the things I cannot do are spelling (I suck) and grammar (dunno where to put it) and second person to tell me to describe…well I skipped hours because not much happens between the times…they just stayed sitting the whole time…I suck at describing…I can see why I got an E in English…I suck…oh well…when I get my results I will show the world how sucky I can at English…my teacher thought I would get a C I proved her wrong…but you can be my person to look out for mistakes and tell me…because I'm to dumb to actually check through

Oh and can you tell me what amethyst means because I don't know what it means lol

Well that's everyone…I think…now time for the next chapter…first this either simple or odd disclaimer

Disclaimer- I do not own yu-gi-oh

Halfway Around The World

last time on halfway around the world Yami was about to say something to Yugi stay tuned to find out right here on yugislittleangel's fan fic

"ummmm well I don't know how to say this but…." Yami said as he slightly turned his head away not looking at Yugi and sighed. "Yes Yami what are you about to say?" Yugi asked his face looking at Yami with a worried expression wondering what Yami was going to say "well…Ishizu told me that…" Yami said as he started to play with his fingers while he was trying to get the words out but he did not know how.

Yugi moved a bit across the sofa and put his arms around Yami pulling Yami into a hug and said while softly stroking Yami's hair "it's alright you can tell me anything"

Yami laid his head on Yugi's shoulder and said "I can, can't I…well you know I am finding this hard to say as you can tell" as Yami said this he moved his arms so they were around Yugi's waist and then he said "well Ishizu told me that…well actually not just me…but she said that…that…I have to go back Egypt"

Yugi froze for a slight moment shocked at what Yami just said and after a while finally said "but…but…you can't"

Yami sat up letting go of Yugi and got up from the sofa and walked around trying not to cry and said "I knew you were going to be like this"

"Be like what yami…tell me"

"You know what…you just don't want to admit it"

"No I don't know…what do you think I should be happy that your leaving me…is that it" Yugi shouted

"no that is not…I have to leave…I don't want to go but I have to…I don't want you to be happy that I'm leaving you, I don't want to leave you…but I have to" yami said as he ran to his room slamming the door and went to his bed ands laid down head in the pillow and cried

"Yami…" Yugi thought as he went up the stairs and tried to open the door…but it was locked "yami must not want me in there…he must be mad at me" Yugi thought as he knocked on the door and said "Yami…can you open the door please I want to talk to you"

"No…go away" Yugi could hear a quite voice of Yami could slightly be heard from within the room

"please Yami open up the door"

no answer came from the room as Yugi said "ok then I will leave you alone…tell me when you want to talk"

Yugi left Yami alone and went to his own bedroom and cried

Well that's it for another chapter hope you enjoyed and sorry it toke so long as I have other fics to write and college and other stuff like that to do

Please keep reviewing please I like reviews…they make me feel loved :D

Oh and if anyone can name the singer or band that sang the song I based this on I will dedicate the next chapter to you…well the title of the song is easy because it is the name of the fic hehehe well good luck and hope you enjoyed


	3. Yami Tells His Friends

Hiya and welcome to chapter 3 of my fan fic…sorryit toke so long…had no ideas come to my head XD

This story is dedicated to 2 ppl…because I said so hehehe and they are:

Darkrose Dragonkin And

skymagician

Because they both guessed right and because skymagician likes ateens lol

oh well on with the story

Disclaimer- I do not own anything...Except some of my ps2 games yay

Halfway Around The World

It had been a week since Yami told Yugi that he had to leave and Yugi had not heard Yami leave his room at all in that time

"Why won't he come out?" Yugi said to himself while pacing the floor of his bedroom "is it because what I will say if he does? or is it something else?" Yugi just paced his room getting really worried about Yami so he left his room and knocked on Yami's bedroom door "Yami…won't you come out please…just for a moment…I'm not going to shout at you…you know that"

No answer came from the door as Yugi tried not to cry "come on please"

The sound of bed springs could be heard which Yugi heard and gave a sigh of relieve as one thought went out of his head.

Movement could be heard as the sound of the door unlocking could be heard and the door opened and Yami stuck his head out "yes what do you want?"

"One you need to eat because you have not been out at all for the past week…" Yugi said when Yami interrupted him "actually I have been out…just when you have been in bed"

"Oh…don't you want to speak to me then"

"No it's because I'm busy during the day"

"And what is that you are doing" Yugi said trying to look behind Yami but the door was to closed to see

"I'm not saying yet…you will have to wait" Yami said as he came out and quickly shut the door before Yugi got the chance to look in.

"Is it something for me then?"

"Yes it is that's why you're not allowed to know"

"Awwww please" Yugi said giving Yami the puppy dog eyes

"No not till later" Yami said laughing "I know…lets go and see your friends"

"You're going to tell them"

"Of course Yugi I have to"

"Your right"

"Now let's go" Yami said as he got his coat and Yugi's and said "let's go"

"Ok then" Yugi said holding Yami's hand and walked out of the door and went to Joey's house.

As they got there Yugi knocked at the door

Noise could be heard from behind the door as a boy with blonde hair opened the door "oh hey Yug…it's nice to see you here…come in I guess" the boy named Joey said opening the door.

Yugi And Yami entered as they went into the boys living room and looked around to see three other people here "hey Tea,Tristan Ryou" Yugi said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Yugi, hey Yami" the three of them said

"Hey guys" Yami said "ummmm I kinder have something I want to say to you lot" Yami went into the middle and opened his mouth as Yugi went and sat down next to Ryou

"Well you see the thing is that…I have to leave you lot and go to Egypt for a few years"

noone spoke as a while later Yugi spoke up "ummmm you didn't say you were only going for a few years"

"I've only just found that out myself"

"oh that's ok then" Yugi said

"yep"

"do you know why your leaving for Egypt" Tea said getting up

"Well Ishizu wants me to visit the place where I lived and stuff…basically stuff about my past"

"That makes sense"

"Well we wish you good luck with that" Ryou said very politely

"thank you Ryou" Yami said with a smile as everyone got up and hugged him "how long before you go"

"not long a couple of week I think" Yami said as everyone let go

"than we should spend all that time together because we won't see you in a while" tea said as everyone nodded in agreement as yami sat by Yugi "I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you"

"it ok Yami" Yugi said holding him as everyone discussed what they should do for the last 2 weeks.

YAY FINALLY AFTER A FULL YEAR I GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE…IN YOUR FACE WRITERS BLOCK


End file.
